


Sherlock: Bloodlust

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the Hound of the Baskerville, here is a more supernatural change to the original story by Conan Arthur Doyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock: Bloodlust

It was dark, and the air was cool, damp, and sent a chill up the spine. Most people would be in the warmth and safety of their homes at this late of an hour, but a certain duo were not like most people. Sherlock and his partner Watson were busy slinking through the woods behind the mansion of one deceased Mr. Baskerville.

"It's absolutely freezing out here." Watson said quietly as he wrapped his coat further around him. He was shivering greatly while trying to keep an eye on Sherlock, who was much further ahead.

"I advised you to stay in the house, after all I'm sure Henry could have used the extra company." Sherlock replied idly.

Watson shook his head, "And leave you out here by yourself? Who knows what trouble you'd get yourself into without me."

He was then hit in the face with a ball of cloth.

"Here, wrap my scarf around your neck, and maybe your mouth too. It'll help you get warmer, and keep you quiet. I can't think with all of your complaining."

Watson gladly accepted his 'generous' offer, and put it on. It really was warm, and helped him to thaw out some. As they walked, Watson couldn't quit thinking about their briefing back at the mansion.

~~~

"I'm so glad you could make it, though I do have to wonder why you'd come at such a late time. The sun has already set, I doubt one can find clues in the dark."

"There's no need to worry, isn't that why they created flashlights?" Watson chuckled as the butler lead the two inside. as they reached the living room, they saw a young man sitting on a couch, head in his hands. Along side him was the man who hired them, Mortimer.

"Master Henry, the detectives have arrived."

The young man, Henry lifted his head, and gave them a weak smile.

"Hello, welcome. Thank you for coming." he said standing up. "Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson correct?"

Watson took his extended hand and shook it. Serlock did the same.

"Yes, and you are Henry Baskerville. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to see you again, Mortimer." Sherlock said, and he nodded in reply.

"Please, have a seat you two. Let's get started. Could you bring us some tea, Alfred."

The butler, Alfred, left to do as he was asked, and the two sat down.

"Well then," Sherlock started jumping right in, "refresh me, where and when did you find him?"

"Out in the woods behind the house at around 7 in the morning. When we woke up, he was nowhere to be found. We searched for about an hour, got the idea to search the woods, and there he was."

"Is there any reason for him to have been out in the woods?"

Henry shook his head. "Not that I know of."

Alfred returned with a tray, balancing tea and cookies on one hand. He sat the tray on the table before them.

"No one seemed to see him leave, sir." the butler commented as he returned to his post.

"Hm, interesting. Could you tell me who was in the house last night?" Sherlock asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, it was Alfred and myself. Oh, and Mr. and Mrs. Stapleton. They came to visit yesterday. They're upstairs right now."

"And they are?"

"Friends of my uncle. Mrs. Stapleton was in hysterics this morning, after hearing what happened. She was screaming about a murderer earlier before you came, and fainted."

"A murderer? I thought it was a hound that did him in." Watson said, looking up, notebook in hand taking notes.

"It was neither, he died of a heart attack. The only reason you're here is because a certain someone suspects foul play. I think he went for a night jog and died." a voice called from the stairs. A man was walking down them quickly, looking irritated. "This is the man Mortimer called for a death of natural causes?"

"Mr. Stapleton, this is Mr. Sherlock Holmes, and his partner Watson." Henry explained.

As the man came to sit down, Sherlock stood and held out his hand. Mr. Stapleton ignored it and continued to take his seat, grabbing a cookie as he did so.

"There is no need to be rude, sir." Watson said, bristling up, but Sherlock put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"No harm done. Anyway, thank you for the briefing. If we have anymore questions, we'll be sure to ask. It would probably be in our best interest to begin our investigation now. After all, time waits for no man."

Watson quickly stood up, ready to follow Sherlock. They bid the small group of people farewell, and made their way to the front door.

"Do you want to stay and keep an eye on things here? "

"No, I'll go with you. I feel if I stay, we'd have more than one murder on our hands." Watson replied, then laughed. "Time waits for no man?"

"Well, the sun certainly doesn't. Wait too late, and we'll be in a bit of a predicament... or at least I will."

Watson smiled, "Fair enough. Did you happen to notice anything suspicious about any of them?"

"I can't say for certain just yet, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Sherlock said as he opened the door, and they headed out.

 


End file.
